Helena Douglas
Helena is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive 2. Helena is an opera singer and the daughter to Fame Douglas, the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee (DOATEC), and Maria. Helena enters the tournament to find who killed her mother during her opera recital. In the end, it turned out to be Christie who assassinated her mother. Helena Douglas relates to the whole Dead or Alive storyline because her father was the head of DOATEC and she affiliated with the ninjas more than any character. She become the lead important character of Dead or Alive 4 when she took control of DOATEC. Helena hasn't made a lot of appearances outside of Dead or Alive, but it was rumored that she would appear in the next Ninja Gaiden game, however this was completely false. History Dead or Alive 2 Helena is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas and his mistress Maria, a world class soprano opera singer. Seemingly distant from her father and his work, when he was murdered, Helena was hardly affected. Helena followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming a famous opera singer in her own right. While performing at the Great Opera House, she was targeted by an unknown assassin using a sniper rifle. Maria, who was present with her, spotted the rifle at the last second and dove in front of her daughter. Maria was killed instantly. The assassin fled, leaving Helena alone and covered in her mother's blood. Helena set out for vengeance. While searching for the culprit, she discovered that the murders of her parents, and attempt on her own life are somehow related to the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. Helena entered the tournament to discover the truth. Although never explained in the series, Helena appears to have learned or known information pertaining to DOATEC, most notably the ill-fated 'Project Epsilon' when she encountered Hayate suffering from amnesia. She confuses the amnesiac Hayate (or Ein) about the Epsilon project. She defeats him since he is a supposed failed experiment. She then faces Gen Fu. Gen Fu wonders why Helena joined the tournament, but Helena wouldn't answer and decides to fight him instead. During the tournament, she also encounters Ayane. In this encounter, she accuses Ayane of being her mother's murderer. Ayane neither confirms nor denies having killed Helena's mother and teases her, after which a fight breaks out between the two. Helena loses to Ayane and was knocked out of the tournament. However Helena promises that she will exact revenge for her mother. Dead or Alive 3 After the 2nd tournament, Helena was captured by Donovan and imprisoned. Although Helena, the reluctant heiress, states that she doesn't have any connection with DOATEC, Donovan tells her that the only way to obtain her freedom and know the truth behind DOATEC is to win the third tournament. In the meantime, Donovan assigns Christie to keep an eye on Helena and, should the need arise, kill her if she discovers too much. Christie basically pretended to be Helena's servant sent by Donovan. She tells her to keep winning the tournament if she were wanting freedom. As the tournament goes, Helena soon confronts Christie where she admits that she is an assassin sent to kill her. Helena defeated her and was able to be set free. Her ending reveals that Helena is far away, just having a little vacation where she similes, happy that she's free. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Just like the other girls, Helena came to Zack Island upon hearing from Zack that the 4th tournament would be held there, and becomes trapped on the island for 2 weeks. Dead or Alive 4 In Dead or Alive 4, Helena, as the daughter of former chairman Fame Douglas, takes control of DOATEC. She invites the assassin Bayman to the DOATEC Tritower in order to hire him to take out Donovan, but he declines. That night the Tritower comes under attack by the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. Helena comes across Lisa, who admits she tricked the ninja into attacking to stop Donovan. Helena finally finds out that Christie killed her mother and confronts her. The end result to their fight is left unknown, except that they both survive. In her CG Ending, Helena decides to go down together with DOATEC and subsequently sets the Tritower complex on self-destruct. Plagued by flashbacks of her deceased mother, she moves up to the helipad between the three towers that make up the complex. Meanwhile Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa are using ninpo powers to destroy the towers and the DOATEC security forces, while Kasumi battles her clone, ALPHA-152. Helena, willingly giving up her life, was about to be consumed by the flames of the burning buildings, when Zack suddenly saves her, flying in with a chopper. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Helena is a rising star in the opera world. Remembering the debt that Zack had saved her life previously, Helena goes to New Zack Island hoping that she and Zack can form an agreement to rebuild DOATEC after it was destroyed by Ninjas. Stats *'Power' - 2/5 *'Technique' - 3/5 *'Defense' - 4/5 *'Jump' - 3/5 *'Speed' - 4/5 Helena lacks in power, but isn't as weak as Lei Fang. She has incredible speed and defense. Relationships Christie In Dead or Alive 3, Christie was hired by Victor Donovan to assassinate Helena. However the plan failed and Helena had her freedom. Way before Dead or Alive 2, Christie was hired to assassinate Helena at her opera recital, but Helena's mother took the bullet and was killed during the act. Christie later revealed to Helena that she was the true assassin and Helena's lust for vengeance grew stronger and fiercer than ever. Zack Zack will always be Zack, and his weakness for girls has certainly met it's match with Helena. Throughout the time Zack and his island has been in contact with Helena and the DOATEC fame. At the ending of Helena's storyline, after the credits, it's seen that Zack uses one his helicopters (probably flown by Niki) to save Helena from the top of the burning DOATEC building. She calls him by first name and he doesn't hesitate to go through the fires to save her. It was rumored that the only reason why it was Zack that saved her was for the plot of the (possible) future DoA games was for Helena to be in debt to him; which could somehow help his island or his fame. Personality Helena is outwardly haughty and unconcerned with other people. She brushes off everyone else as not mattering to her, even other fighters in the tournament, as shown when talking to Kasumi in Kasumi's gameplay. She is rather overconfident, doubting other fighter's abilities and making sport of her fights. Above all else, she is obsessed with revenge against her mother's killer. She is very patient with her search, yet totally unrelenting. At the end of Dead or Alive 4, Helena is shown developing suicidal tendencies, proving by her envy to die in a fire. In DOA: Dead or Alive, Helena's personality, awkwardly, is different. She seems to be a happy, sweet woman, with a bubbly personality. She's friendly to others, like to Tina and Kasumi. Gameplay Helena's fighting style, Pi Qua Quan, is flowing and smooth (not sharp and solid like Karate); many of her attacks are graceful and move in a windmill-like formation. Her key stance is her Bokuho stance, from which she can execute a number of moves, and her mix-up game, execution time-frame, and air juggles are excellent due to her combo variety. However, she must be used in a combo-based fashion to execute sufficient damage, as her launchers and single strikes lack a high damage ratio. While her throws lack strength, they are some of the most quickly executed in the game, and can even be performed while in the aforementioned Bokuho stance. Musical Themes *Blazed Up Melophene - Dead or Alive 2 *Blood Tie - Dead or Alive 3 *Solitary Desperation - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Helena also makes her appearance in DOA: Dead or Alive. Her personality in the game has been disregarded and she is now a happy, bubbly woman. She appears to be best friends with Tina, Kasumi, and somewhat a friend of Christie. She fights Christie in one scene in the movie where Helena was overpowered by Christie. During fight, Christie finds out that Helena is the key, the key to open the Douglas vault that is somewhere in the island. Trivia *Pi Qua Quan is the sister art of Ba Ji Quan, which is Kokoro's fighting style. This makes sense because Kokoro and Helena are half sisters, like Kasumi and Ayane. *Helena seems to know that Kokoro's mother Miyako was one of Fame Douglas' mistresses. This could be explained by the fact that she took over DOATEC, which may have given her access to secret files. *Helena is shown to have difficult times keeping a firm religion. This is evidenced in DOA3, when one of her winning quotes is "God is on my side." In DOA4, Her quotes are "The bells of good fortune ring for you", and "The gods won't be smiling on you today." Category:Characters